La más que bella y el no tan bestia
by Esciam
Summary: El posible inicio de la historia de amor entre Hefesto y Aglaya la Cárite, porque por algo algunos mitos menores los hacían consortes.
1. Embeleso

_I. Embeleso_

Al mirarse en el agua de la laguna, Aglaya lo entendía. En sus demasiados días de vida, había pasado muchas horas indignada, enojada o hastiada; pero solo tenía que mirar su reflejo para entender su suerte.

Nadie esperaba que una de las tres Cárites, de las deidades más hermosas del panteón, seres que nacieron para ser vistos y deleitarse con ellas; quisiera algo más que eso. Todos daban por hecho que eran mujeres de alegría, de felicidad y relajación; por las cuales se podían sentar a simplemente contemplarlas con una sonrisa, y nada más. La miraban junto a sus dos hermanas, y solo esperaban de ella ser hermosa, entretener, proporcionar ocio y una alegre felicidad.

Aglaya dio un suspiro mirando hacia su reflejo. Era hermosa, era tan hermosa que hasta ella misma se deleitaba con su visión. Sin embargo, también pudo ver en su mirada un algo de tristeza y melancolía.

—Aglaya… ¡Te estamos esperando!

Por un instante, pensando en su suerte y viendo su reflejo, se le había olvidado que estaba en unas festividades en su honor. Sin embargo, no quiso moverse de ahí. Eufrósine llegó como siempre lo hacía, con energía y una sonrisa en el rostro. La abrazó por atrás y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Otra vez, Aglaya?

—¿Otra vez qué? —dijo, sin ganas de dejarse llevar por ella y su calor.

Eufrósine prodigaba alegría, júbilo y gozo a donde fuera. Esa era su forma de ser, divinamente contagiosa. Nadie podía estar triste, enojado o preocupado a su alrededor. Pero eso no quitaba que algunas veces, Aglaya deseara estar de mal humor, aún más cuando sabía que su hermana se lo quitaría con facilidad.

—No me hables así, cariño —le dijo la hermana del medio, y luego la movió un poco, bailando ella misma, mientras decía con una risa en la voz—. ¿Otra vez la Aglaya triste, alejada de todos, enfurruñada como niña chiquita?

—Sí —le respondió, y haciendo un esfuerzo para no seguirle el ritmo, hizo otro poco para soltarse y enfrentarla—. Vuelve ahí Frosy. Se oye música y sin ti, las cosas se pondrán aburridas.

—¿Y dejar a mi hermanita pequeña sola viendo a un lago y de mal humor? No gracias.

Aglaya quiso dar un resoplido de mal humor, pero terminó bajando la cabeza y sonriendo, aún melancólica.

—Odio que me vean.

—Te adoran, te ven con buenos ojos. —Eufrósine le tomó las manos con cariño. Había dejado ese tono alegre y en broma, pero nunca sin positivismo.

Aglaya miró de nuevo hacia el lago. La luz lunar y de las muchas velas y antorchas en la plaza, las iluminaban lo suficiente para ver muy tenuemente su reflejo. A menos de quince metros, la música de las arpas y las flautas, las habladurías de las personas comiendo, bebiendo y bailando; eran para ella un ruido sin sentido. Miró hacia ahí. Los pilares de la plaza estaban adornadas con enredaderas en flor, las que no tenían antorchas en ellas. Había una gran mesa con comida, mucha vegetal, y muchas sillas alrededor. Cerca de las tres mejores sillas, donde en ese momento solo se encontraba Talía, su hermana mayor, estaban los músicos y el espacio para bailar. Todos reían, tomaban vino, bailaban, hablaban entre sí…

—No me conocen… —dijo finalmente, cuando su hermana le movió algo brusca las manos para que le respondiera.

—Cualquiera se muere por hablar contigo.

—Se mueren por hablar con la más hermosa de las Cárites, no conmigo. —alzó un poco la voz.

—¿Cómo lo sabes si estás aquí, de malas, sin querer ir a hablar con las personas?

—Porque, porque… No quiero hablar con ellas. —La miró, triste—. Frosy, tú no lo entiendes. Ustedes dos tienen algo más que solo la belleza. Ella ayuda con la fertilidad, tú alegras el corazón, pero yo… —Se miró de nuevo en la laguna—. Solo soy la más bella de las tres. Las personas no ven más allá que eso. Y yo quiero más.

—¿Más qué?

—No sé. Solo… más.

Eufrósine la miró, pensativa. Y luego, sonrió con picardía.

—Se me hace que estás enamorada de alguien y…

—¡No, no! ¡Frosy! —exclamó, enojada e indignada— ¡No es eso!

—Entonces, ¿qué es?

Aglaya tomó aliento para decirlo, pero no articuló palabra. Ni ella sabía qué era lo que quería. Y se regañó a sí misma no solo por no saberlo, sino por enojarse con todos, que la gran mayoría la trataban con gran respeto y galantería, porque ella no sabía lo que quería y no encontrarlo, entonces, en los demás.

—¿Sabes, Frosy? Tienes razón. Vamos allá, que Tali volverá a enojarse con nosotros por escaparnos.

Su hermana dio un chillido, la abrazó de lado y se la llevó hacia la plaza. Eufrósine era fácil de contentar, y no se preocupó más por ella en la noche, aunque Aglaya seguía teniendo una mirada triste, por más que a veces sonreía.

**-o-**

Podría estar haciendo algo mucho más útil que estar ahí. De hecho, podía fácilmente hacer una lista de por lo menos doce cosas más importantes qué hacer, y mucho más placenteras para él, que estar en una fiesta de los Dioses. Pero esa vez, Hefesto no había podido eludir la actividad. El homenajeado no podía no ir a su homenaje.

Con la copa en la mano, intentó hacer como que le veía la gracia a una de las bromas de Hermes, y tomó más del vino. Luego, volvió a jugar a con el dedo pulgar a cambiar los relieves de la copa. Estaba aburrido y sintiéndose mortalmente fuera de lugar.

Aunque durante varias centurias había deseado y trabajado para tener el buen nombre que en ese momento ostentaba, y hasta había soñado con ser uno de los doce grandes desde pequeño; si hubiera sabido que tenía que pasar por ese tipo de celebraciones y, luego, tantas reuniones, hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de negarse.

Justo en ese momento, entre las risas, oyó una aflautada y con una nota de teatralidad en ella. Hefesto miró hacia ahí. Hera estaba a la diestra de Zeus en la gran mesa, y hablaba con él con una gran sonrisa en la boca, y una mirada altiva en el rostro.

Hefesto dio un leve gruñido y volvió a tomar de la copa. Esa diosa era la única razón por la que no se iba de ahí, excusando cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera. Sabía que era irracional y emocionalmente inmaduro, pero sentía que cuanto más podía estar en su presencia, más le ganaba a ella en una secreta partida de voluntades. Desde que supo que aquella era su madre, y que lo había alejado de su lado por no ser perfecto, se había jurado no darle la satisfacción de creerse una persona que se merecía ser descartado.

Miró hacia abajo distraídamente. Su pierna siempre le dolía, como la espalda algo encorvada después de un tiempo trabajando. Sabía que su piel no era perfecta, lisa y suave como la de cualquier Dios que se preciara, sino rubicunda y muy áspera. También, que sus facciones eran imperfectas, que parecía de más edad que todos los dioses; que su físico aunque fuerte, por ir siempre un poco encorvado y cojeando, no era atractivo. Sabía todo eso, pero justo por eso sonreía y mucho.

Miró alrededor. Todas esas personas, si bien estuvieran comiendo en la mesa principal, o bailando, o tocando música... Todas ellas, de alguna manera aunque fuera indirecta, necesitaban de él. Podía ser el más feo de los dioses, pero también era poderoso e inteligente. Durante decenios, había trabajado duro, estudiado, aprendiendo... No solo porque amaba lo que hacía, sino porque sabía que la única manera de no ser rechazado, de conseguir lo que por nacimiento y poder se merecía, y que su apariencia le quitó; era el hacerse primero útil y, luego, necesario.

Terminó de tomar su vino y, muy, muy sonriente, miró al frente. Estaba sentado a la cabecera de una mesa donde solo estaban los Doce Grandes. Dionisios había sido degradado para darle ese honor a él, el mismo que casi al instante de haber nacido, su madre regaló a unas ninfas. Aunque no le hacía nada de gracia tener que cenar con personas que solo iban donde él a pedirle, a veces, hasta los más repugnantes favores; tendría que disfrutarlo, porque ese era el día de su victoria.

Aunque estaba muy feliz, era una lástima que los dioses celebraran justo de la manera que a él menos le gustaba.

En otro recorrido visual por el lugar, reparó en que alguien en una mesa cercana a los músicos lo veía. No que no estuviera acostumbrado, ser Dios tenía entre sus constantes, el ser reconocido como tal. O te veían siempre, o no podían verte a la cara, pero no pasas desapercibido.

Sin embargo, a diferencia de todas las anteriores miradas, que pasaban desde la más absoluta lástima hasta el asco; como lo veía esa hermosa joven era muy diferente. Una fascinación, una mirada ávida y, por más que enrojeció un poco cuando sus ojos se encontraron, que simplemente no podía alejar de él. Se miraron, entre la comida, la gente bailando, el ruido de la música y las habladurías. Era algo extraño para él. Nunca antes se había sentido tan fascinado por una persona. Era como si ella fuera una idea, esas que a él más le encantaban y lo hacían sentir vivo, con energía; pero hecha mujer, como si ella fuera la idea y el misterio a la vez. Se quedó sin aliento, a cuanto más la miraba, más sentía que debía pensar, sentir, moverse... ¡Hacer algo, por y para ella! Pero no sabía qué hacer, porque la idea era mujer y cuerpo, y no pensamiento.

—... hermosa, pero... ¡Hefesto! —él miró hacia la persona que le hablaba. Era Hermes, a unos dos asientos a un lado de él, en medio estaban los mellizos, al parecer muy interesados en una conversación entre ellos.

—Disculpa, ¿Qué decías?

—Es la más hermosa de las Cárites, ¿no esa cierto?

—¿Quién? —preguntó, intentado hacer como si le interesara el tema.

Hermes lo miró por un instante, como si temiera que estuviera teniendo una conmoción por el vino o algo así.

—La mujer a la que estabas viendo, Aglaya —respondió, como si fuera obvio y con un tono de "_No juegues conmigo"._

Hefesto miró de Hermes a ella, la que ya no lo miraba por hablar con otra joven, y de nuevo al dios mensajero. Entonces se llamaba Aglaya, una de las Cárites. Había oído sobre ellas, sus vidas llenas de banalidades y proclamada belleza.

El saber que aquella mujer que antes lo había hechizado era una de esas tres hermanas, lo hizo sentir desilusionado. Pero debió imaginarlo. Alguien tan bello no podía ser realmente de provecho, o alguien con el que pudiera simplemente, llevarse bien. Haber crecido entre ninfas que cuidaron de él por temor a una represalia de los dioses más que por cariño, lo hacía saber que lo bello exterior casi siempre ocultaba un feo corazón.

—Si, es muy bella —convino. No pudo imprimirle el acento de que la estaba halagando.

Por alguna razón, eso le aguó el día. Menos de media hora después, insistía en que tenía que trabajar en algunas armas y se fue, dejándolos a todos divirtiéndose en la fiesta sin el honorado del día. No vio ni una vez más hacia los músicos en esos minutos.

**-o-**

—Está enamorada —sentenció Eufrósine, con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro.

—No, no puede estar enamorado de Hefesto... debe ser, cierta fascinación —rebatió Talía—. ¿Qué más puede ser?

Aglaya puso los ojos en blanco pero no contestó ni una palabra. Desde hacía días estaban así. Unas cuantas palabras y unas miradas enviadas al nuevo Dios mayor, y las dos no paraban de hablar de ello.

Aunque no podía culparlas, porque ella tampoco podía sacárselo de la cabeza. Era algo inaudito. No se trataba de esa fascinación que Eufrósine debía creer que tenía. Ya antes, había tenido atracción por varones. Jóvenes fuertes y guapos, casi que todos con sangre divina, que eran una exquisitez para la mirada y que el cuerpo los celebraba. Algunas veces, hasta había ido más lejos con alguno ellos, y hasta se había divertido un poco pero, más temprano que tarde, siempre terminaba aburriéndose de cada uno. Todos eran de mente extremadamente poco... entretenida.

Lo de Hefesto no fue esa sensación inicial que tuvo con los otros. Aunque gracias a esa experiencia, había aprendido que lo que fuera que sintiera por varios de aquellos hombres, no era enamoramiento. No sabía de qué se trataba, pero lo que fuera que sintió cuando miró a Hefesto y él a ella, estaba más cerca al enamoramiento que lo que sintiera con otros hombres. No lo era, pero estaba más cerca.

Miró hacia el jardín, pensativa. Las tres estaban en un exterior del Olimpo, sin hacer algo en particular, matando tiempo antes de irse a arreglar e ir a otra fiesta. Aglaya negó, desanimada.

—Tal vez sea hastío —dijo sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz alta.

—¿Eh? ¡Qué dijiste? —le preguntó Talía.

Eufrósine la miró, esperando. Las dos habían estado hablando en esos segundos sobre otras cosas, pero como era lo primero que decía en un tiempo, no dudaron en dejar de hablar de eso. Aglaya las miró, y lo dijo de nuevo.

—Debo estar hastiada.

—¿De qué? No estamos haciendo nada, y el jardín está precioso —dijo Talía.

Aglaya se puso en pie con suavidad.

—Exacto. Estoy hastiada de eso. No de ustedes, si no de la rutina. Debe haber algo más que esto.

Sin más, Aglaya inició el camino hacia un lado. Eufrósine dijo al instante:

—¡No te vayas de ese ánimo! Podemos ir a otro lado, ¡A cabalgar! ¿Te gustaría?

Aglaya dio un suspiro... Como si no lo hubiera hecho unos días antes.

—Gracias por la oferta Frosy, pero creo que me iré adentro a alistarme para ir al templo.

Aglaya así lo hizo, y agradeció que sus hermanas le dieran espacio para estar sola. Si la celebración no fuera en honor expresa de ella, no iría. Hacía mucho había empezado a pensar que tal vez las Cárites debieran desunirse. Cada una tenía una misión diferente, y Aglaya realmente creía que la única manera de encontrar su misión, (porque se negaba creer que ser la más hermosa de las tres y de muchas diosas fuera una); era alejándose un poco de todo, de lo que fuera que le dificultara de encontrar su verdadera función. Pero, ¿cómo iniciar ese camino? Nunca había estado sola, y jamás sabría hacia donde ir o qué hacer.

Por alguna razón, pensó en que Hefesto sabría qué hacer. Todos en el panteón decían que era inteligente y práctico. Después de esa mirada, y de lo que sintiera, tal vez debería ir a hablar con él. Sin embargo, una vergüenza casi pánico que nunca antes había tenido, le decía que era mejor no hacerlo. Si se sintió como lo hizo solo con mirarlo, no quería ni imaginar como sería intentar hablar con él.

**-o-**

Dio un golpe tan fuerte con el maso, que la yunta se resquebrajó y el golpe retumbó por toda la cueva. Oyó como unas lanzas a su espalda se caía al suelo y dijo una palabrota entre dientes. Nunca antes le había pasado. Estaba tan desenfocado, que la frustración se hacía cada vez más grande. ¡Es que ni podía hacer una simple espada sin que cometiera un error en ella! Estaba realmente enojado consigo mismo.

Miró al rededor, a su cueva. Estaba caliente, llena de los instrumentos que necesitaba y cosas hechas. Solitaria, como le gustaba. Y aún así, se sentía totalmente desestabilizado, incómodo, nervioso...

Dejó el mazo en la yunta, las lanzas en el suelo y salió rápidamente de la cueva. Se sentía encerrado y era raro, porque no tenía ni un día de haber entrado a trabajar. Decidió que se daría un baño en las aguas termales y que vería algo, cualquier cosa, que lo hiciera pensar en alguna idea.

Sin embargo, aunque era un muy buen plan, algo le decía que no iba a servir de mucho. Porque en su mente había una "idea", y era justo eso lo que lo tenía desenfocado.

Era ella, la hermosa mujer rubia, joven, alta, esbelta, de preciosos ojos como el cielo que en ese momento veía al salir de la cueva. Pero era más que la mirada que ella le había dado, era más que su hermosura... Era esa sensación, ese algo que compartieron o que él sintió que compartieron, lo que estaba enloqueciendo por casi un ciclo lunar.

Necesitaba quitársela de la cabeza de alguna manera, y tenía que hacerlo de una forma diferente a lo que siempre hacía: estudiar y aprender de lo que fuera que lo fascinara. Porque él no era como los demás dioses. Hefesto sabía que no podía simplemente ir a hablar con ella... Se dio cuenta de que sus pasos se hicieron más pesados por el camino en medio del bosque...

No podría porque no le gustaba ver como la gente lo veía y comentaba sobre él, si no también porque sabía que si hablaba con ella, lo que fuera que sintió, se esfumaría. ¡Solo era una Cárite! Una de esas diosas de la belleza, que solo servían para ser vistas, nada más. Pero aún sabiéndolo, no lograba hacer entender a su mente de que Aglaya simplemente no era algo en lo que debía pensar. Ella no era una idea qué desarrollar, y sin embargo, no podía sacársela de la cabeza.

Se metió con todo y ropa en la posa caliente, tan caliente que burbujeaba. Justo como a él le gustaba. Y miró hacia el cielo, la tierra, el agua, los árboles, poco a poco y dándole a cada uno su tiempo. Nada, no pensaba en nada... Solo en lo tanto que deseaba volver a sentir lo que sintió cuando se vieron aquella única vez.


	2. Intriga

_II. Intriga_

Zeus estaba caminando de un lado al otro con la mano sobre la boca, pensativo. De repente, y en un exabrupto, exclamó a nadie en particular:

—¿¡Pero quién se cree que es! —luego miró hacia Hera, como esperando una respuesta de parte de ella.

La mujer, cómodamente sentada en su trono al lado del de su marido; estaba hermosamente vestida, peinada, enjoyada y con una mirada tranquila y altiva en el rostro, muy erguida. Por más que Zeus la veía exaltado, ella no se inmutó lo más mínimo, solo lo miró de vuelta y dijo, con elegancia:

—Ustedes lo hicieron creerse uno de los Doce Grandes al darle el título. Me parece que ahora están pagando ese error.

Zeus iba a replicarle algo, pero prefirió hacer un ademán con la mano y un sonido con la boca, como si la estuviera desestimando y riñendo a la vez. Hera frunció el ceño, pero prefirió mirar hacia otro lado, fría y distante, imperturbable, como solía parecer que era.

El rey de los dioses griegos había desistido hacía mucho de razonar con ella. Ya ni le importaba en que no hacerlo le podía hacer tener serias dificultades en su vida. Su matrimonio no tenía arreglo, y solo esperaba que Hera se diera cuenta de que no podría cambiarlo, como él ya sabía que ella no volvería a ser la mujer de la que se enamoró; para hacer sus vidas mucho más llevaderas juntos.

—¿Al menos dijo cuando las tendría hechas?

Hermes, que había estado de pie frente a ellos, esperando a que le dijeran qué podía irse, no se vio venir la pregunta. Contestó con cierta precaución:

—Esa es realmente la cuestión padre. Ya las tiene hechas.

—¿¡Y entonces por qué no te las dio!

—No lo sé. No me lo explicó. Solo me dijo que él decidía a quien darle o no darle lo que hacía, y que esas armas no iban a salir de su cueva. —Hermes se quedó en silencio, decidiendo si decir lo que pensaba. Una mirada insistente de Zeus, lo convenció de hacerlo—. Desde hace unos ciclos lunares, desde la cena por su ascensión, está, ¿Cómo decirlo? Diferente. Más quisquilloso y de peor humor.

—Si hubiera sabido que al tener lo que nos demandaba nos iba a joder más, no lo asciendo. —Zeus cerró la boca antes de decir algo más y pensó por unos segundos, mientras Hera y Hermes esperaban—. Necesitamos esas armas. Los Mesopotámicos se están expandiendo... —y luego, el silencio. Pero no era un silencio reflexivo, sino uno en que pedía a los demás que le dijeran cualquier cosa que sirviera para algo.

Solo porque no parecía que ninguno tuviera una idea de qué hacer, Hermes se decidió por decir:

—Puede que sepa quién podría hacerlo soltar las armas.

**-o-**

Aglaya estaba nerviosa pero, extrañamente, se sentía exultante por eso. Aunque al principio, cuando Hermes la llevó frente a los reyes del panteón para pedirle tan extraño favor, ella solo quería negarse a la idea; al final lograron convencerla.

Tal vez no era una diosa bélica, pero sabía que si el mismo Zeus parecía desesperado por tener unas armas para detener la expansión de un panteón extranjero, era que realmente la necesitaban. Eso se quería decir a sí misma y, aunque al inicio se sintió indignada de que la usaran como un tipo de hermoso anzuelo, al final pensó que no solo era eso. Le confiaban en que ella lo convencería, no solo en usar su belleza, sino su inteligencia.

Además, y eso era lo que la hacía sentir ese nerviosismo feliz, podría hablar con Hefesto por algo serio. Hasta le parecía que esa era la mejor manera de conocerlo. Los temas que se trataban en las reuniones a las que solían ir, simplemente, parecían estúpidos si se pensaba hablando de ellos con Hefesto.

El querer hablar con ese dios y haber encontrado la manera de hacerlo, tal vez no era la mejor razón para decidirse por hacer algo relacionado con lo bélico; pero no veía otra opción. Zeus se lo había pedido, y cuando salió de la entrevista, tenía la sensación de que por más que fue amable con ella al convencerla, jamás tuvo oportunidad de decir que no.

A pesar de que jamás había hablado con Hefesto, y que nunca habían confiado con ella para algo realmente serio en su vida, y de que sus propias hermanas la miraban con tanta preocupación que estaban pálidas y temblaban un poco; a pesar de todo ello, Aglaya jamás se había sentido tan emocionada.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres ir sola? —le preguntó como por quinta vez Talía.

—Podemos ir contigo, Agly, ayudarte a hablar con él —insistió Eufrósine.

La menor de las tres Cárites sabía que debía sentir algo de remordimiento por Frosy. La siempre alegre Frosy, la mirara con los ojos enrojecidos y sin sonrisa, realmente preocupada. Cualquiera lo hubiera hecho, pero Aglaya, en cambio, sentía que perdía un poco más de su paciencia. Empezaba a indignarse seriamente, porque parecían creer que iba a encontrarse con el enemigo o a hablar con alguien monstruoso, cuando no era así. Acarició el hombro y mejilla de ambas hermanas, tranquila en sus maneras, y procedió a bajarse de la carroza. Ya abajo, cuando vio que Talía había entendido el gesto como que ella quería que fueran, le detuvo con una mano en el antebrazo y le dijo:

—No, voy solo con mi escolta. Estoy bien. —miró hacia él, que seguía de pie con las correas en las manos aunque tenían un buen tiempo de haber aterrizado—. ¿Está de acuerdo?

Él asintió.

—Sí, entre menos personas, mejor. Hefesto se pone más... cerrado, con más gente.

Apolo, que las había llevado en su nave divina, hecha de oro y blanco mármol reluciente. Se bajó del pescante y fue a la par de ella. Aglaya miró la entrada de la cueva donde se decía que vivía Hefesto. Se componía de oscura roca enmohecida, y al rededor de ella no había más que un ligeramente empinado claro, rodeado de árboles. El día estaba nuboso, pero la temperatura caliente y en algún lado a la derecha, podía oír el rumor de una cascada. Quiso preguntarle a Apolo si estaba seguro de que ese era el lugar, pero sabía que debía serlo.

—No hay ni un nicho de adoración —comentó. ¡Hasta los dioses menores tenían para que los humanos supieran que estaban cerca de sus dominios!

Ya era demasiado raro que Hefesto decidiera seguir viviendo en el mundo humano en vez del Olimpo, pero el darse cuenta que ni tenía una casa, era totalmente inaudito.

—Como dije —comentó Apolo, mientras amarraba en un árbol a sus dos corceles luminosamente blancos y alados—: con Hefesto, entre menos personas, mejor. —miró a las hermanas de Aglaya y les dijo paternalmente—: Quédense aquí. No se preocupen, ella está en buenas manos.

Las dos hicieron unas pequeñas reverencias, pero no se veían menos preocupadas que antes. Apolo decidió pasar de ellas, sabía que no iba a ser fácil tranquilizarlas pero, además, que esa no era la razón por la que estaba ahí.

"_Ve con ella y apóyala en la visita_", fueron las palabras exactas que le dijo su padre cuando había ido a verle al instante, como pedía un mensaje que le diera Hermes. Él asintió, aún sin saber del todo de qué se trataba la encomienda, y cuando Aglaya se lo explicó, le pareció que todo eso no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. ¿Qué tenía que ver una Cárite con que Hefesto no quisiera entregar sus armas más poderosas para la guerra contra el panteón Mesopotámico? ¿Al menos se conocían? Cuando Hermes le respondió que no, Apolo pensó que eso era alguna tonta broma de su medio hermano, y se lo dijo a su padre. Zeus parecía casi tan convencido como él de que lo era, y aún así, lo mandó a ir con Aglaya a ver a Hefesto, con ese ademán del que intenta algo porque no tiene nada que perder y sí mucho qué ganar.

—¿¡Por qué en el nombre de Gaia, tengo que ir yo con ella! —le había preguntado a Hermes, después que había dejado a Aglaya en la isla donde se asentaba con sus hermanas—. Atenea es mucho mejor opción, Ares sí le incumbe más... ¡Hasta mi hermana pudo haber ido!

—¡Oh claro! Enviar a alguno de los tres dioses bélicos es lo mejor para que Hefesto baje la guardia con respecto a unas armas que no quiere entregar, y una Cárite se sienta tranquila en hablar con un desconocido —le dijo en seguida, irónico—. Yo lo exaspero. Zeus y Hera no son opciones, Hades no sale al mundo humano, Poseidón casi no sale a tierra firme... ¿ves a dónde voy?

A veces, Hermes lograba que se sintiera como un idiota, y esa fue una de esas ocasiones. Era fácil olvidar porqué un simple mensajero era un dios mayor, más uno que le gustaba mucho hacer bromas hasta infantiles. Luego, decía alguna cosa como esa, y era obvio que por algo tenía ese puesto. Apolo era el que mejor se llevaba con Hefesto, simplemente porque no se llevaban del todo. Debió entenderlo desde antes.

Y al día siguiente, estaba ahí, viendo como una de las más hermosas diosas observaba con aire melancólico el lugar. Acarició sus dos corceles, les dijo que iba a irse por un instante y que estuvieran tranquilos y cuando dejaron de piafar, fue hacia la Cárite.

—¿Lista?

Aglaya pareció querer decir algo, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente asintió y muy erguida, entró a la cueva con decisión.

**-o-**

—¡Tártaro, no!

Había logrado, después de semanas, estar todo lo enfocado que debía para seguir con el trabajo de los escudos. Ya estaba vertiendo el metal líquido en el molde con runas mágicas en el que había estado trabajando, cuando lo sintió. Eso le quitó la concentración e hizo que tirara la mitad del menjurje de metal en el suelo y, un poco, en el dedo del pie y pringues en la pierna. Si no fuera un dios vulcánico, no sentiría cosquillas calientes, sino que su piel se hubiera fundido como lo estaba haciendo el suelo.

Sin embargo, eso no era lo más importante. Dejó la gran cuchara en la yunta cerca del fuego y, renqueando un poco más gracias a la herida, se dirigió hacia donde los sintió.

Dos personas habían entrado en sus territorios. La tierra se lo había dicho, como le dijo donde exactamente estaban. Dado que la magia de la cueva no había saltado defensivamente, sabía que eran de su panteón y venían con buenas intenciones. Iba a encontrarlos, porque la cueva era un gran laberinto que solo él sabía desentrañar. Eso no quería decir que les fuera a dar una gran recepción, porque algo que en verdad lo ponía de mal humor, era que lo interrumpieran en un momento de inspiración luego de una gran sequía.

Las antorchas de fuego mágico se prendía a los lados de él, mientras caminaba hacia ellos. Podía oír sus pasos, y antes de llegar a la siguiente esquina a la derecha, ya estaba hablando:

—¡Imagino que hay una buena razón para que venga cuando estoy trabajando sin...! —y dejó de hablar, totalmente extasiado.

Aunque era gracias a la luz que siempre rodeaba a Apolo que la podía ver totalmente iluminada, aún en ese lugar dentro de la tierra, para él solo había ella y esa sensación maravillosa de que estaba fascinado, que estaba viendo algo milagroso, sorprendente y debía hacer o pensar algo al respecto, para poder aprehenderlo en su totalidad.

Ella caminaba hacia él, y Hefesto tuvo ganas de esconderse, sintiendo que su fealdad no debía estar en la presencia de ella, pero no pudo, porque la miraba con admiración.

—Hola —dijo ella.

—Hola —le respondió.

Se quedaron mirando a unos dos metros del otro, y vagamente supo que Apolo, cerca de ella, dijo algo; pero Hefesto no lo entendió. Él no podía dejar de mirarla, como buscando algo en toda ella, pero Aglaya sí, porque a veces dejaba de verlo para mirar a Apolo y hacerle entender que ella le estaba poniendo atención. Sonreía y estaba sonrojada, y Hefesto se sintió feliz como nunca de tener visitas.

—Pero esperamos que nos pueda dar unos minutos de su tiempo —dijo ella, con una voz algo insegura, y se sonrojó más, quitando la mirada de Hefesto.

EL dios vulcánico nunca había visto esa reacción en nadie, y aunque le parecía que Aglaya se estaba sintiendo incómoda, Hefesto solo podía sentir que se veía aún más preciosa; y que esa nueva información lo ayudaba más a desentrañar el misterio de Aglaya.

—Sí, claro. Son bienvenidos. Síganme por favor.

Pensando en todas las observaciones que había hecho sobre la manera en que trataban a las ninfas que le habían criado, y en como se debe tratar a los visitas de honor, empezó a caminar hacia la sala para invitados.

**-o-**

Había logrado tranquilizarse más rápido de lo que creyó. Fue natural, solo lo estaba siguiendo a donde fuera que los llevara, y ella no dejó de mirar el lugar. Aunque para cualquiera solo era una cueva espaciosa y con algunas antorchas con fuego blanco que no dejaba el camino a oscuras, para ella era más. Podía ver que las piedras, sinuosamente, estaban grabadas. No sabía lo que estaba sincelado, porque parecía ser que ese dibujo abarcaba todo el pasillo. Y eso fue la que la hizo romper el silencio por primera vez:

—¿De qué es el dibujo de las paredes?

Así, tan fácil, fue que empezaron a conversar. La curiosidad de ella y el genio de él surgieron con fluidez y los hizo envolverse en una atmósfera muy cómoda. Supo que el grabado estaba por toda la cueva, y que eran los hechizos que él había puesto en ella. Luego, y como respuesta a sus preguntas, Hefesto le explicó lo que hacían varios de ellos. Cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban uno a la par del otro, caminando con entusiasmo y sin saber hacia donde, al menos ella; hablando sobre infinidad de temas.

Aglaya no podía dejar de sonreír, de mirarlo y seguir preguntando, embelesada. Nunca en toda su vida había tenido una conversación más deliciosa que esa. Y por la manera en que él estaba, tan divertido, abierto, sonriente; se inclinaba a pensar que Hefesto tampoco. Por parte de ella, al menos, nunca imaginó que podría sonreír de esa manera hasta infantil y tener los ojos tan brillantes y alegres.

—... Entonces, se me ocurrió hacer algo tan simple como un palo en cuyo extremo hay varias púas, y con eso, se puede recoger las hojas y la maleza suelta con facilidad. ¡No tiene idea como algo tan simple ha hecho tan feliz a los humanos!

—¡Oh sí, los he visto en los campos con esos palos! ¿Cómo se llaman?

—Creo que los pusieron rastrillos, por eso de que arrastran.

—Vaya, algo de imaginación también tienen los humanos —dijo, en son de broma.

—Creo que eso de llamar a las cosas según sus funciones es muy útil, la verdad.

—No quedas como un tonto frente a algo nuevo.

Él rió un poco y le siguió la broma.

—Y cuando pides por él, sabrán encontrarlo a la primera.

—También.

Aglaya iba a abrir la boca para pedir que se explayara en sus ideas sobre sacos, o algo así, de pesca; cuando oyó un carraspeo. Sonrojada, vio hacia atrás donde Apolo, rodeado de su halo de luz que lo hacía siempre estar iluminado más no brillante, los seguía en silencio. Hefesto la miró sin entender porqué callaba, hasta que vio hacia donde ella veía. También carraspeó:

—Ya casi llegamos a una sala para hablar. —Hefesto miró de nuevo a Aglaya—. Espero que esté cómoda, señorita. No suelo tener visitas que necesiten de más atenciones.

Luego, acercó la nariz distraídamente hacia sus propias axilas mientras intentaba peinarse con la mano el cabello. En silencio, caminó un poco más hasta llegar a una sala con sillones grandes y de cuero con relleno de plumas, una mesa grande de madera, muchas antorchas que la iluminaron totalmente y nada más. Parecía ausente a las palabras de Aglaya, que insistía que no tenía porqué pedir disculpas si no sabía que iban a llegar.

Los instó a los dos a sentarse y, con mirada huidiza y un patente desasosiego en sus maneras, pues parecía sentir que debía hacer muchas cosas sin saber por donde iniciar; formuló algunas palabras de disculpa por tener que irse y salió de ahí.

Hasta ese momento, Aglaya se dio cuenta de que estar vestido de esa manera: con ropas sin lujo, sucias, y sudadas junto al cabello y la barba sin cuidar; eran de mala educación. Estuvo tan interesada en sus palabras, y en las ideas que nunca se le habían ocurrido a ella expresadas por él; que era como si para Aglaya el cuerpo de Hefesto no existiera, o que logró ver y sentir más allá; porque se había dado cuenta que su mirada, sonrisa y voz le parecían preciosas.

—Ver para creer. —la sacó de sus pensamientos Apolo, que le habló mientras tomaba posesión del sillón más grande, elegante y mullido—. Has hechizado al herrero cojo. En serio que tu belleza es como un embrujo, Aglaya. Creo que con solo...

Él siguió hablándole, pero la Cárite no le oyó ni le puso atención. Y ella que había pensando que las ropas de trabajo eran de mala educación...

**-o-**

—¡Puedes ser Zeus en persona, pero eso no va a hacerme decirte que sí! —gritó Hefesto, poniéndose de pie y haciendo subir la temperatura de la habitación mucho. Habían calinas en el aire y Aglaya sintió una extraña sensación pegajosa por todo su cuerpo.

Apolo también se puso en pie:

—¡Estamos siendo invadidos, no es momento para jugar al "_quién manda a quién"_! No te lo estamos pidiendo, te lo exigimos. ¡Recuerda tu lugar y a quienes le debes pleitesía!

Hefesto hizo ademán de acercarse al hermoso dios del sol y las artes con el puño en alto, pero no lo hizo. Aunque Apolo pareció temer de él y dar un paso hacia atrás, no fue por eso que no lo hizo. Fue porque oyó a Aglaya dar un gritito ahogado. Hefesto se sintió tan avergonzado que bajó el rostro y le dijo sin poder mirarla:

—Lo siento.

—¡Más te vale! —respondió Apolo, creyendo que era hacia él— Porque puedo estar muy en tu templo, pero eso no te da derecho de tratarme de ese modo.

"_¡Y tú no puedes venir cuando te dé la gana, para mandarme a hacer algo sobre lo que no puedes ni entender de qué se trata!". _Hefesto no lo dijo, pero lo miró, y con eso fue suficiente para que el otro entendiera algo del mensaje. 

Apolo iba a responderle, pero en el silencio pesado del lugar, se oyó la voz aguda y temerosa de Aglaya:

—Por favor, podemos solo... Hablar.

Hefesto volvió a sentarse en el sillón sin decir algo. Apolo también lo hizo. En silencio, se miraron como dos enemigos mirarían al otro antes de una batalla.

El herrero no era idiota. Mientras se bañaba, cambiaba y peinaba rápidamente, fuera de la presencia tan embargante de Aglaya, tuvo tiempo para pensar sobre el favor que le iban a pedir.

En esos minutos, mientras se cambiaba de ropa y se ponía la mejor y más fina capa que tenía; había sentido un entusiasmo creativo tal, que hasta le había costado cavilar en las posibilidades de favor que le pedirían, por estar pensando en tantas otras cosas para crear y mejorar. Estaba de tan buen humor, como nunca antes, que había decidido hacer el favor, cualquiera que fuera. Con tal de dejar abierta la posibilidad que Aglaya volviera a visitarlo, haría lo que fuera.

Hasta que el favor se trataba de dar esas armas. Simplemente, todo su buen humor se fue y fue reemplazado por una gran rabia e indignación. Había creído que se trataría de algo personal, pero que metieran a Aglaya en cosas tan escabrosas que nada tenían que ver con ella, como un simple cebo, lo indignó hasta lo más profundo.

Cuando viera de nuevo a Hermes, se iba a acordar de que no se jugaba con Hefesto. Sólo él podía estar detrás de eso. En serio que fue un idiota por haberle preguntado por Aglaya en una de sus visitas de negocios.

—¿Me podrías explicar por qué es qué no son seguras? —la voz dulce de Aglaya nuevamente rompió el silencio. Hefesto la miró, y temió por un tonto momento que estuviera redirigiendo algo de su enojo a ella—. Estoy segura que te importa lo que sucede con el panteón y los mesopotámicos, y que si pudieras darlas, las darías. Solo quiero entender porqué no las das.

Apolo empezó a decir algo, pero Hefesto no le oyó mientras le contestaba a ella:

—Las acabo de terminar y tengo que conocerlas mejor. Sí, son poderosas pero... El que podamos hacer algunas cosas, no quiere decir que debamos usarlas. Y esas armas realmente te hace estar muy consciente de eso.

Aglaya no entendió totalmente, pero sospechaba que lo que fuera, era una perfecta explicación para no usarlas.

—¿Y cuándo las terminarás de conocer mejor?

—Realmente, ahora mismo me diste varias ideas para hacerlo.

—¿Eh? —Aglaya se rió— ¿Y eso cuando fue?

Hefesto, serio aún, le contestó:

—No lo sé, pero mi mente funciona mucho mejor cuando estás cerca.

Apolo intentó hablar de nuevo, pero solo consiguió que Hefesto lo echara con más educación y que Aglaya se mantuviera en silencio, en silencio y con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

**-o-**

Hermes podía odiar su trabajo. La mayoría de las veces, el simple placer de estar siempre viajando balanceaba los inconvenientes. Sin embargo, en esa noche silenciosa y fría, maldecía su suerte.

Él no era como Atenea, Ares, Artemisa o cualquiera de los que estaban en sus séquitos. Hermes no se sentía en su elemento en esos lugares, con cuerpos por doquier, sangre, olor a quemado, sudor, orina, excremento. El rumor de llanto, estertores, y las personas moviendo cuerpos para apilarlos, porque no había tiempo de quemarlos o darle sepultura a todos; no lo hacía, para nada, el lugar o situación que lo hacía sentirse en casa.

Pero ser el mensajero divino muchas veces lo ponían en situaciones y lugares para nada refinadas. Por eso estaba él para hacerlas en vez de los dioses por sí mismos. Mucho de la razón para que seres que podían aparecer y desaparecer a voluntad decidieran usar a un tercero, era porque simplemente no querían ir a los lugares o a las personas que eran el destino del mensaje.

Hermes sonrió con humor negro. En ese caso, no era el destino el lugar que nadie quería ver, sino donde se daba el mensaje.

Volando a unos centímetros de un joven muerto, lo más seguro desangrado por la pérdida de un brazo; fue hacia la tienda de los generales.

—¿Ganamos o perdimos? ¿Cuántos muertos y cuáles de ellos importantes? ¿Ideas de lo que va a ser el enemigo? —preguntó en carrerilla justo cuando entró.

Era el tercer y último gran campamento que visitaba por esa noche. Había dejado el peor al final. Sabía que ese, con mucho, había sido el más golpeado en la campaña del día.

Ares lo miró mientras se quitaba la armadura y dio un gruñido de enfado que Hermes no lo tomó como algo personal.

—Voy a esperar aquí a que te cambies. Aunque también puedes hablar mientras lo haces, ¿sabes?

Otro gruñido y más silencio dentro de la tienda.

Hermes se hizo una apuesta contra sí mismo, teorizando que habían perdido y por eso, Ares tenía ese humor. Iba a decidir qué tendría que hacer en el caso de que no fuera así, cuando decidió cambiar la apuesta: Ares había terminado de sacarse la armadura y no tenía heridas de consideración, pero estaba lleno de sangre de los contrincantes.

—Entonces... —le insistió.

Ares prácticamente le gritó lo que dijo, pero en un tono totalmente neutral:

—Ellos se retiraron. Perdimos entre setenta y novena personas. Ocho de ellas divinas. Unas trescientas heridas, dados de baja porque no pueden pelear. El enemigo sigue ahí. Mañana van a atacar de nuevo, con ventaja no de número, si no de calidad de contendientes. Ahora, ¿puedes irte de una maldita vez?

—Solo quería eso, ¿ves que era tan fácil?

Ares dio un gran gruñido de guerra y tiró hacia Hermes su casco. Este terminó afuera, cayendo en el suelo, porque su objetivo había volado, gracias a sus sandalias aladas, yendo con increíble velocidad por el aire, hacia su siguiente destino.

La siguiente persona que visitó no se extrañó de verlo aparecer en su lugar de trabajo. Sacó unas lanzas del fogón y, en vez de moldearlas con el mazo, las tomó en sus manos y lo hizo por sí solo. Hermes sabía que se daba cuenta de su visita porque lo había mirado, aunque en ese momento hacía como que no estaba ahí.

—Ya van más de mil muertos —no era verdad, pero como calculaba que muchos de los heridos no sobrevivirían ni esa noche, podía serlo fácilmente—. Y muchos de ellos de nuestros séquitos.

Hefesto dio un gruñido y lo miró con enojo. El filo de la lanza que tenía en la mano se maleó como si fuera masa, cuando él cerrar el puño.

Desde que se había desatado la guerra en la frontera norte contra los Mesopotámicos, Hermes siempre llegaba con noticias, como si él fuera el responsable de eso. Como si él fuera el dios bélico o el general detrás de los ejércitos, cuando realmente no lo era.

—Esto ya deja de ser divertido —dijo sin más, mirándolo a la cara.

—Si alguna vez te pareció divertido, es que eres más retorcido de lo que creí. —respondió, medio en serio, medio en broma.

Hefesto dejó tirada la lanza en la yunta y dio unos pasos para encararlo.

—¡Si tanto les importara, podían pedir más escudos y armaduras o hasta medicinas, en vez de presionarme por esas malditas armas!

Hermes seguía calmado y le respondió, como si estuvieran teniendo una conversación de retórica.

—¿Podrías hacerme el favor de no gritarle al simple mensajero?

Hefesto más bien intensificó su voz:

—¡Ve y dile a Zeus y su esposa que las armas no salen de aquí, y que por más presiones que me manden, no lo harán!

El dios mensajero no tenía especial interés en hacer que Hefesto hiciera esto o aquello, pero a los reyes y a los bélicos sí, por lo que pensó en alguna manera de hacerlo ceder. Robarlas estaba fuera de discusión. Ya lo había intentado, y las protecciones de esa montaña no lo dejaban. Más bien, estaba sorprendido de que Hefesto lo dejara aún pasar por su sala principal de trabajo. También había intentado hacerlo entregarle las armas contándole sobre algunas de las muertes y enemigos que tenían, el peligro en que estaban... Hefesto parecía imperturbable a todo ello, y más bien se indignaba más, como si pensara que si estaban en guerra y gente moría, era culpa de todos menos de él. Además, algo le decía que si comentaba que él también estaba en peligro, como parte del panteón que era, Hefesto lo echaría de ahí por simple ego. Se había dado cuenta de que el herrero se sentía seguro en esa montaña como si ni el propio Zeus podría hacerle algo si estaba ahí.

… E ir de nuevo por Aglaya, aunque era obvio que no se había equivocado al darse cuenta de que solo ella tenía poder sobre Hefesto; estaba también fuera de discusión. Casi perdió el permiso de entrada a esa cueva por lo enojado que estuvo el herrero de que la "usaran como cebo". Aún así, se imaginó que algo podrían hacer con eso. Era el único punto débil que podía verle a Hefesto, por lo que obviamente, era el único "lugar" por el cual se le podía "atacar".

El vulcánico lo miraba con el ceño muy fruncido, a la defensiva. A Hermes tampoco la hubiera gustado verse con la expresión que debería estar teniendo en ese momento, cuando se estaba teniendo una idea.

—¿Las armaduras y escudos que decías, me los puedo llevar ya? —se decidió por decir. No sentía que tuviera más negocios ahí, y sí muchos en otro lado.

Hefesto sabía que no las había ofrecido realmente, y que ni siquiera negociaron el precio, pero se los dio al instante, esperando que Hermes entendiera que el precio era que lo dejara en paz.

El mensajero dejó las armaduras y escudos, equitativamente, en los tres campamentos de los dioses bélico y, luego, fue a una reunión de Dionisios en el Olimpo. Era por el cumpleaños de alguno de sus hijos, creía. El dios del vino realmente no necesitaba mucho para hacer una fiesta.

Hermes sonrió al verla cerca de los músicos. Sabía que Aglaya era la única que podría entrar a ver o saber de las armas, y también que dioses como Mnemosine, la de la memoria, sí eran más anuentes a hacerle caso a Zeus. Ni Aglaya ni Hefesto podían saber que enviarían de nuevo el mismo cebo, porque Hermes la convencería de ir al herrero sin que ella se diera cuenta de que lo hacía, y sin imaginar las verdaderas razones de ello. No por nada, decían de él que tenía, y con mucho, el arte de hablar.

Sonrió mucho mientras la sacaba a bailar con galantería, y no solo porque era la más hermosa de las diosas ahí, sino porque estaba emocionado. Realmente, poco le importaba la pugna de poder alrededor de esas armas, pero de que era divertido jugar en medio de ella, lo era y mucho.


	3. Entrega

_Entrega_

Eufrósine era una diosa de necesidades simples, y tal vez por eso, difícil de complacer. Ser la divinidad de la alegría y felicidad hacía que pudiera estar en cualquier momento o situación, siempre y cuando quienes estuvieran con ella compartieran o se dejaran contagiar por esas emociones. Y no siempre se podía hacer eso, porque la vida requiere ser atendida más que el alma. Pero Eufrósine jamás entendía eso. Si había algo para levantar el ánimo, algo que, como ella decía, hiciera "_brillar y reír al alma_", no parecía ver otra cosa más que eso.

Talía y Aglaya, no sin cierta condescendencia, decían que las tres se mantenían muy unidas más que todo por Eufrósine, porque alguien con un espíritu semejante debía ser cuidado de y en la vida. Talía y Aglaya atendían su vida, y ella atendía el alma de las tres.

De eso último se dio cuenta Aglaya en esos días, y había llegado a regañarse por no ver lo valiosa que era su hermana desde antes, o en todo momento. Eufrósine fue la única que no la vio como si hubiera perdido la razón cuando empezó a decir que quería ser sacerdotisa de Hefesto.

—¿Sacerdotisa de Hefe...? ¡Pero eso ni siquiera existe! —le había exclamado la primogénita de las tres.

Talía la miraba como esperando que dijera que solo bromeaba. Aglaya, impaciente y la defensiva, respondió de igual a igual, como su hermana le había hablado:

—Entonces seré la primera. Si alguien tiene serlo, lo seré yo.

Eufrósine se reía por lo bajo, sin malicia, pero viéndola directamente. Aglaya, acostumbrada, pasó de ella. A veces caía mal tener una hermana que viera el lado positivo o gracioso de todo. Talía ni se había dado cuenta de la reacción de Eufrósine, y estaba más abocada a discutir con la menor su nueva determinación:

—Pero eres del séquito de Afrodita, como nosotras, no puedes...

—Desde hace años vengo diciendo...

—¡Eres una diosa de la belleza, tu vida no carece de nada con nosotras, no puedes...!

—... Que iba a hacer esto hasta que... ¡Siempre olvidas que no vivo para ustedes, que debo buscar mi función, y con Hefesto...!

—¡Pero de qué función hablas, si ya tienes una... Ah, ¿¡Acaso crees que hacer trabajos pesados para un dios deforme es tu función!

—... sabré para lo que sea que nací y yo... ¡No hables así! ¿Acaso alguna vez te has sentado a hablar con él en vez juzgarlo sin más?

Talía y Aglaya estaban tan impacientes para hacer entender a la otra su argumento, que terminaron hablando a la vez, y exaltándose cada vez más. Para cuando tuvieron que dejarlo, simplemente para poder respirar y volver a tener un porte más digno, las dos se miraban ya con expresiones de disculpa. Eufrósine, que se había alejado un paso de ellas como para no estar en medio del fuego cruzado, se acercó a Aglaya, con una sonrisa cariñosa y cercana.

—Entonces, ¿eres una artesana? —le preguntó, mirándola con cierto nerviosismo—. ¿Eso es lo que te hace falta para ser feliz, hacer cosas con barro o piedras?

—¡Frosy, por Gaia! —exclamó Talía, y luego se mordió el labio, para no dejar ir peores palabras por su boca—. ¡Obvio que no, eso no puede ser!

—¿Por qué no? ¡Podría serlo! —saltó Aglaya hacia la mayor, indignada— Tú eres una diosa floral, naciste y creciste entre la gente de Afrodita, pero tu poder te hace ser de Démeter y solo lo supimos hasta que ya eras adulta. Yo puedo ser algo como eso.

—¿Puedes moldear las piedras con las manos?

Aglaya bajó la mirada y cerró la boca, derrotada. Pero contestó, solo porque no quería darle el placer a su hermana de hacerla callar.

—No.

—¿No te quemas con el fuego? ¿Puedes sentir la forma de la tierra, o hacer que las cosas se calienten?

—¡No! No puedo hacer nada de eso, pero Hefesto no es solo un dios vulcánico, él es... él está despierto al mundo. —Aglaya se sumió tanto en ese emoción de vaguedad que tenía cuando quería explicarse, hasta a ella misma, que nada quedaba de su enojo e indignación—. Mientras nosotros solo nos damos cuenta de que las cosas existen, él se maravilla por ellas y no puede no pensar en todo, porque hasta lo más mínimo puede ser simplemente extasiante. ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado por qué llueve? Él me lo explicó, y es tan lógico, tan presente en la cotidianidad, que es hasta insultante que nunca hubiera pensado o visto antes ese proceso. Además sabe de magia, y mucho. Dice que no la entiende, pero que si sigues sus reglas, funciona. ¿Sabían que toda su montaña tiene hechizos? Él los dibujó con sus propias manos. Dijo que la tierra lo guió a saber cómo hacerlos, que él solo tuvo que afinar su mente para traducir las instrucciones y que funcionaran. Es tan parecido a lo que dices de cuando haces crecer tus plantas, Talía.

Solo hasta ese momento, Aglaya se dio cuenta de que estaba hablando y sonriendo con cariño a alguien que no estaba presente ahí. Además, de que miraba sin mirar a sus hermanas porque justo en ese instante, supo que Eufrósine le pedía con la mirada a Talía que la dejara hacer, mientras la otra tenía la boca abierta y el ceño fruncido.

—¿Estás...? ¿Estás realmente enamorada de... Hefesto? —dijo entonces, con tono de que ni se creía estar diciendo esas palabras.

Aglaya se sonrojó, pero de indignación:

—¡No es... no es eso! ¡Tártaro! Estoy hablando de... de que mi función. Algo tiene que ver con la de Hefesto, y quiero encontrarla junto a él. —extraño. Solo después de decirlo, se pudo entender totalmente a ella misma.

Talía abrió un poco más la boca y la miró negando lentamente. No podía decir algo aunque intentó empezar a hacerlo algunas veces, porque aún no entendía de lo que estaba hablando Aglaya.

—Dime lo de la lluvia —pidió de repente Eufrósine, agarrándole un brazo codo con codo a su hermana menor.

Ni Talía ni Aglaya se aguantaron de reír con cariño una, y cierta impaciencia la otra.

—¿Eso es lo único que tienes que decir al respecto, Frosy? ¿"_Cuéntame de la lluvia_"?

—Cuando me contaste de aquellas flores, yo te pedí que me hablaras de ello. Ahora Aglaya ha encontrado lo que la hace feliz. No entiendo porqué le tienes que poner peros. No hace mal a nadie querer ser sacerdotisa de Hefesto. Puede ser muy serio y eso, pero todos dicen que es amable a su manera.

—¿Y no se te ocurre pensar que le debemos pleitesía a Afrodita? —insistió la mayor.

—Creo que podremos hablar con ella. Sé que no es tan intransigente, algo se podrá hacer. —le respondió la del medio, mientras Aglaya la abrazaba dándole las gracias con ese simple gesto.

Talía seguía sin aceptarlo, pero tampoco hizo más por detenerla. Le dio a entender que estaba cometiendo un error y que ya regresaría a ellas cuando se diera cuenta de eso.

Pero Aglaya lo dudaba. Ya tenía unos cientos de años de vida, y estaba muy decidida. Hermes había tenido razón, sus hermanas ya tenían su función, y ella debía buscar la suya.

Eufrósine la acompañó en el viaje, como un gran apoyo, y estuvo junto a ella cuando le pidió a Hefesto que le concediera el honor de ser su pupila. También fue la que brincó gritando de felicidad cuando éste le dijo que sí con un movimiento de cabeza, porque estaba muy sorprendido para decir algo.

**-o-**

Llevaban poco más de tres ciclos lunares trabajando casi todos los días juntos; y Hefesto no podía creer que su vida hubiera cambiado tanto.

Antes de conocer a Aglaya jamás se le había ocurrido, por ejemplo, tener recesos para comer por horario y no cuando le daba hambre, lo cual siempre sucedía cuando terminaba alguna fase en lo que hacía y se daba cuenta de que tenía días sin comer. Pero, en ese momento, lo hacía no tanto por él mismo, que su cuerpo siempre resistía lo necesario para poder seguir trabajando en sus inventos cuando tenía entusiasmo, sino por ella. Aglaya no solo necesitaba comida, sino tiempo para sentarse y no hacer nada, o solo hablar; que en su caso era demasiado práctico, porque así también podían corregir o pensar más cosas sobre los proyectos, o simplemente pasar un buen momento de relajación.

Hefesto sabía que era una persona difícil con la cual estar cerca. El haber crecido rodeado de muchas ninfas no había ayudado a hacerlo sociable. Ellas no lo trataban mal, pero solo parecían acordarse de que él existía cuando tenían que hacer algo por su subsistencia. Darle de comer, más que todo. Hefesto podía recordar que, muy joven, él esperaba algo más de ellas, que ya grande entendería que lo que quería era que fueran su madre. Solo lo entendió cuando una no se fue para casarse, y tuvo a su hija mientras seguía viviendo con ellas. Vio la diferencia en el trato hacia la bebé en comparación a la de él. Nunca había estado tan celoso en su vida, y triste.

Pero, al menos, siempre fue muy inteligente. Cuando niño, hacía preguntas, jugaba a construir cosas y hacer mímica de lo que observaba. Algunas veces se hartaba de hacerlo solo e invitaba a las ninfas que lo acompañaran en sus juegos. Lo hacían, pero sin deseo. Y aún así él atesoraba esos recuerdos, aunque le doliera admitirlo.

Haber crecido tan solo en medio de la gente, lo había hecho estar realmente cómodo consigo mismo, el mundo y sus ideas. En la soledad, no debía tener cuidado por su forma de comportarse, o por como se cuidaba a sí mismo o sus rutinas. Nadie lo corrigió nunca, a menos de que hiciera daño, nadie le decía jamás qué no hacer o qué sí hacer.

Aprendió a ver, oír y crear según lo observado y vivido. Era lo que más le gustaba en el mundo, lo hacía feliz. Empezó a regalar algunas de sus invenciones; no porque quisiera agradar, si no porque si había hecho prensas para el cabello, las ninfas eran las que iban a necesitar esas prensas. Y ellas por fin vieron no solo que existía, sino que servía de algo que lo hiciera. Cuando empezó a inventar cosas más útiles y novedosas, el rumor se expandió sin que él se diera cuenta, pero inexorablemente. Sin saberlo ni entenderlo totalmente, empezó a tener acólitos que iban a pedirle favores. Eso, él mismo, lo sacó de su lugar de silencio y anonimato para convertirlo en Hefesto, el herrero, el inventor. Al que se debía acudir cuando se quisiera algo mágico, o un aparato que hiciera las cosas más fáciles.

Había aprendido a tratar con las personas porque era parte de lo que hacía. Conseguir, no el cariño, pero al menos el respeto o el halago de todos siendo útil lo hizo tener que socializar para, simplemente, "vender" su mercancía o saber qué le iban a pedir.

Pero, a pesar de los cambios en esas centurias, de que ya era hasta uno de los doce grandes, jamás tuvo que cambiar mucho su forma de comportarse. Sí, hablaba más, pero porque debía. A nadie le importaba como se viera, vistiera, en donde viviera o sus hábitos alimenticios o maneras en que hacía las cosas.

Por eso, cuando llegó Aglaya a trabajar con él, tuvo un gran momento de iluminación. Y, por primera vez, no fue en cuanto a algo exterior, como cuando se dio cuenta de que todo caía hacia el suelo y que eso significaba que el suelo atraía, o que el aire debía estar hecho de "algo" para que se sintiera el viento... No, por primera vez tuvo una iluminación sobre sí mismo. Fueron muchas, en realidad, y la suma de todas ellas lo hizo estar en vilo toda la noche. No podía seguir siendo él mismo, con sus rutinas, si Aglaya trabajaba con él. Hizo todo lo que pudo en ese momento, como hacer más segura la cueva, regular mejor la temperatura y el aire...

Aún así, cuando ella llegó y en los primeros días, Hefesto se dio cuenta de muchas cosas más sobre sí mismo. Como que era impaciente, y daba por hecho que la gente debía saber lo que esperaba de ellas, o hasta lo que pensaba. También, que era demasiado perfeccionista, y le costaba confiar en que alguien hiciera algo de su labor, por más pequeño que fuera. Trabajaba demasiado en varias cosas a la vez, y nadie más que él podía seguir su ritmo... Un cúmulo de muchas cosas que nunca antes habían sido tan evidentes a sus ojos.

Saber que debía tratarla bien, lo hizo darse cuenta de lo mal que podía tratar a la gente. Esperaba no haberlo sido con ella alguna vez, aunque algo le decía que era así, y temía no haberse dado cuenta. Sin embargo, Aglaya jamás se había enojado o herido por algo que hiciera o no hiciera, así que si se le seguía escapando algo en lo que debía mejorar, al menos no era de suma importancia.

Pero lo peor de todo lo que acababa de darse cuenta sobre sí mismo, fue el gran descubrimiento de que vivía solo en una cueva. Sí, lo peor era lo más obvio. Vivía solo, sin amistades, familia ni hogar, físico y metafórico; no porque él lo hubiera querido, sino porque nadie jamás había hecho lo que Aglaya hizo, querer estar con él y que su vida fuera mejor. ¿Como su única diversión era su trabajo? ¿Cómo siendo un dios su mundo prácticamente se reducía a esa montaña, las pocas personas que vivían en ella y sus inventos? ¿Cómo podía ella querer quedarse con él si tenía tan poco para ofrecerle?

Porque otra de las revelaciones que no tardó en tener con ella cerca, era que la quería para que fuera su consorte. Y no porque era la única mujer que lo había tratado bien y no sintiera repulsión por él, o que en verdad se interesaba por lo que hacía sin que tuviera que ser útil para ella. No era por eso o tantas otras cosas. "_Ven, es hora de comer... al menos toma esta agua que te traje". "¿No sabes bailar? Es fácil, yo te enseño". "Los he atendido mientras terminas su encargo. Por cierto, ven para que te den las gracias"... _podía acordarse de todo lo que ella le dijera, pero a su mente siempre venía lo que lo hacía sentirse más feliz._ P_or eso, y tanto más, la amaba. No tenía idea de cómo podía ser pero él, al que nunca le habían dado de ese sentimiento, sabía como darlo porque era para Aglaya. Solo quería verla feliz y bien, y aunque estaba listo para que no fuera su consorte y que algún día, alguien llegaría a pedirla como esposa, al menos haría todo lo posible para que esos momentos en que estaban juntos fueran muy buenos y que Aglaya, por más que se fuera, no lo dejara solo y lo visitara como la amiga que ya era.

Eso era lo único que se dejaba soñar, y para él, era mucho más que lo que hubiera imaginado jamás para su vida.

**-o-**

Talía no se extrañó de ver a su hermana menor caminar atareada hacia ellas, pero sonriente. Había llegado tarde a los preparativos de la única celebración anual que ellas organizaban, y no solo estaba muy feliz con eso, si no que hecha un desastre. El moño de su peinado estaba tan suelto que varios mechones caían por doquier hasta su cintura. Su piel estaba brillante de sudor en la frente y el pecho, sus mejillas sonrojadas del esfuerzo y una mancha de algún líquido en su vestido, en la cintura.

Talía decidió ir a ver si la comida estaba lista, porque si hablaba con ella, solo iban a terminar discutiendo. Eufrósine más bien corrió hacia su hermana menor.

—Oh, lo siento, lo siento. Juro que no sé como se me fue así el tiempo —decía Aglaya.

Talía sabía que no lo sentía. Desde que era sacerdotisa del herrero cojo y aunque siguieran viviendo juntas, Aglaya se había alejado más y más de las actividades que hacían siempre juntas, y aunque al principio se veía contrita por eso, en los últimos días ya no lo hacía. Era como si diera por hecho que no iba a cumplir con ellas, o sintiera que era un honor para sus hermanas que llegara ahí, cuando tenía mucho qué hacer en otro lugar.

—¡Ya empezaba a preocuparme! —decía Eufrósine mientras la abrazaba— ¡Cuéntame! ¿Qué hay de nuevo por la montaña?

Aglaya no tardó en responder con entusiasmo. Talía negó, mientras caminaba por entre las mesas el recorrido hacia la cocina. Tocaba con las manos las flores, y todas ellas se expandían mientras sus colores se avivaban, estando en el mejor momento de su esplendor. Lastimosamente, Aglaya podía ver que su hermana no reflejaba las emociones que sus flores podían dar. Estaba enojada y cabizbaja. Ni siquiera la había saludado.

Hizo a su hermana caminar hacia la mayor. Estaba harta de pedir perdón por cosas que no debía, pero no por eso iba a ser mal educada con Talía.

—Hola Tali. Este lugar está totalmente precioso.

—Hemos estado trabajando por ello desde temprano. Solo falta algo de la comida y los músicos, aunque algunos invitados ya están en el jardín. —la miró como preguntándole: ¿Vas a saludarlos vestida así?

Aglaya se dio por enterada, pero decidió no hablar más con ella, para no discutir. Simplemente acotó:

—Me alistaré rápidamente y me haré cargo de la música. —Zanjó la conversación tranquilamente. Luego miró a Eufrósine y siguió contándole mientras caminaban hacia los aposentos interiores—. Y para cuando me di cuenta de la hora, Hefesto y yo estábamos haciendo unas alforjas mágicas. ¡Y me dejó terminar de inscribir el hechizo en una! Puedes echar agua en ellas y llenarla, pero el líquido que salga de esas alforjas será mucha más de la que pusiste ahí.

Las dos se miraron con idéntico entusiasmo y divertimento. Talía decidió ir a la cocina, sintiendo como el enojo se convertía en dolor.

—La magia de Hefesto es milagrosa —decía Eufrósine, pero con un tono desganado. Decidió decir que se sentía en el ambiente entre sus hermanas—: Ella solo te extraña mucho.

—Lo sé.

—Y yo también.

—Yo las extraño mucho también. —y la miró para que viera que estaba hablando con la verdad.

Eufrósine asintió y luego sonrió un poquito.

—Deberías decirle a Hefesto que venga contigo a visitarnos. Tal vez así Talía dejaría de pensar que es un dios malvado que te está robando de nosotras. —se rió sin muchas ganas de su propia broma.

—Tal vez lo convenza. —sonrió con cierta ternura en la mirada—. Hoy lo convencí de hacer un pequeño altar en la falda de la montaña, y recuerda hace unos días, bajamos al pueblo más grande de ella a una pequeña celebración. Aún no está listo para nuestras fiestas, pero podemos invitarlo a algo más pequeño.

—¿En serio es tan solitario como dicen que es?

Aglaya asintió mientras entraban a su habitación.

—Porque cree que no tiene otra que serlo. Es raro como alguien tan inteligente, puede ser tan cerrado en cuanto a algunas cosas.

Vio un hermoso vestido y joyas esperando por ella en su cama. Sonrió más por el detalle de que lo tuvieran listo, que por el hecho de tener que usarlo. Se estaba acostumbrando más de lo debido a la comodidad de la ropa de trabajo.

Eufrósine empezó a quitarle horquillas mientras comentaba:

—Bueno, al menos ya no está solo. Te tiene a ti.

Aglaya enrojeció y asintió convencida. Estaba totalmente segura que nunca antes se había enamorado, porque solo eso que sentía por Hefesto y ellos dos estando juntos, debía ser amor. Tanto que, aunque lo miraba todo el tiempo, se le hacía imposible pensar que fuera feo. Sólo quería que su pierna estuviera buena porque sabía que siempre tenía dolor, y había llegado a no temer regañarlo cuando se encorvaba, porque se había dado cuenta de que podía estar erguido, pero que por su trabajo había usado demasiado esa postura. Sonrió mucho más al recordar que él había hecho más alta la yunta para no tener que encorvarse. "_¿Qué te parece?_" le había preguntado, realmente esperando su aprobación.

—Sí, nos tenemos —le respondió a su hermana, que la abrazó desde atrás con entusiasmo, aunque su risa terminó extrañada:

—¿Qué es lo que pasa? No te siento totalmente feliz.

Aglaya ni pensó en no decírselo, porque más bien había estado muchos días con ese temor entre pecho y espalda y quería sacárselo de ahí.

—Él no es como los otros hombres.

—Creí que por eso te gustaba.

—Sí, pero... Él me mira como nadie lo ha hecho, pero ni una sola vez, ni por un momento, me ha mirado como todos lo hacen.

—¿Eh? —Eufrósine la miró, confundida y de repente abrió mucho los ojos y la boca, entendiendo— ¡Ah! Ya veo...

—No lo entiendo porque, porque sé que me ama, o quiero creerlo pero... —enrojeció más, habló atropelladamente y con cierta desesperación— Él ni siquiera puede tocarme. Sí, en medio del entusiasmo lo hemos hecho, hasta abrazarnos, pero Hefesto se da cuenta de que lo hacemos y simplemente se quita, como si temiera que me va a quemar con su contacto. Y yo, ¡Por Afrodita, Frosy! Yo necesito tocarlo, abrazarlo, besarlo pero no puedo, porque temo que él no quiera eso de mí.

—¿Cómo no va quererlo? Si eres la mujer más preciosa, inteligente, divertida y amable que ha conocido nunca.

Aglaya sonrió, agradecida. Por eso no temía hablar con Eufrósine de lo que fuera. Tal vez no la ayudaría encontrar la fórmula mágica para solucionar lo que sucedía, pero siempre le levantaba el ánimo.

**-o-**

No fue tan difícil sacarla de la celebración. De hecho, prácticamente se lo había pedido mientras bailaban. Solo tuvo que decirle que si quería ir a otro lugar, Aglaya propuso la cocina que estaba solitaria, y se sentaron a la mesa interior.

—Me cuesta cada vez más verle lo importante a este tipo de cosas —comentó ella, oyendo la música y el rumor de la fiesta—. Si fueran menos seguidas, tal vez volvería a sentirlo, esa emoción y alegría banal.

Hermes caminaba detrás de ella, mirando por los respiraderos hacia el cielo oscuro y estrellado.

—Si me permite decirle, no lo entiendes porque no has visto el otro lado, el lado de la vida que este tipo de situaciones compensan.

Aglaya lo miró, interesada.

—¿Ah sí?

—Ahora mismo, allá en la tierra, nuestros ejércitos están peleando. Furia y horror mezcladas entre sablazos y gritos de guerra... —hizo un ademán de la mano hacia la fiesta— Y esto es lo que compensa aquello.

Aglaya asintió, sintiéndose culpable e incómoda.

—No lo había visto así.

Hermes sonrió:

—Ni yo tampoco hasta que se me ocurrió ahora mismo. Debe ser verdad lo que dicen por ahí, que tu función es ser una musa de la inteligencia.

La Cárite sonrió, ufana.

—Eso debe ser, porque los Dioses y Hefesto saben que no soy una artesana innata. —dio una carcajada avergonzada—. Tuve que durar más de un ciclo lunar para poder hacer una simple taza. Pero Hefesto dice que tengo las ganas de mejorar, que es lo importante, y que las conversaciones conmigo siempre lo ayudan mucho. Eso sí me lo creo, porque lo he visto... —otra pequeña risa— hablamos de cualquier cosa, y de repente me ve con los ojos brillantes y felices, y se va a hacer lo que sea que se le ha ocurrido.

Hermes se sentó junto a ella y le dijo en tono confidente:

—También se dice que eres más que su sacerdotisa, o un tipo de sacerdotisa...

Aglaya no digo algo. No podía indignarse realmente. Todos sabían que Hermes bien podía ser el dios comprensivo que la ayudó a decidirse por seguir su presentimiento y buscar su destino, como también el descarado directo que tenía en ese momento al frente, preguntando por algo que no era de su incumbencia.

—Si así es o no es, me cuesta ver la razón por el que a usted le interesaría.

—Puede que esté enamorado de ti.

Aglaya, ni un por un momento, lo tomó como real y preguntó con ironía:

—¿Lo está?

Hermes decidió cambiar de tema, poniéndose más serio.

—¿Él lo está?

Aglaya enrojeció y le quitó la mirada. Esa conversación ya terminaba de no gustarle. Se puso en pie y Hermes también lo hizo. Por un instante, sintió unas fuertes e instintivas ganas de empujarlo y gritar, pero desestimó esa idea por ridícula.

—Otra pregunta en que me cuesta ver la razón por la cual a usted le interesaría. Ahora, si me lo permite, debo regresar a la celebración...

Hermes le tomó la muñeca y Aglaya tuvo un respingo. El dios rió y ella lo miró sin poder decirle algo de la impresión. Se movió un lado para alejarse, y la mano con el fin de soltarse. Él la siguió, impidiéndole que se soltara y que siguiera su camino.

—Lo siento... —dijo entonces y dio un paso atrás, soltándole la mano.

Fue cuando la Cárite se dio cuenta de que tenía algo en la muñeca. Se sintió tonta, ridícula y rió, divertida. Era una preciosa cadena de metal, gruesa y con símbolos en ella. La miró como ida, maravillada, con la cabeza y la mente vacía, como si no hubiera nada más que eso...

Aparecerla en el templo Olímpico de Mnemosine fue mucho más fácil que hacerla ir a la cocina, gracias a esa pulsera mágica que preparaba la mente para la penetración de la diosa de la memoria en ella.

—Ten cuidado, Mnemosine... —le dijo a la sombría y silente mujer, mientras Aglaya la miraba como si no hubiera nada más que ella— Solo tienes derecho a examinar lo que tiene que ver con la cueva para saber como puedo hacerme con las armas, nada más.

—Lo sé, lo sé —le dijo Mnemosine, mientras se acuclillaba frente a Aglaya y, mirándola con embeleso, acercaba sus manos a la cabeza de ella—. Intentaré no dejarle secuelas, lo prometo.

**-o-**

Nada lograba quitarle esa terrible emoción del cuerpo, ese desgarro, esas ganas de gritar y a la vez no porque si lo hacía, se sentiría partirse en dos. Llevaba así, y empeorando, desde que se dio cuenta que habían robado las armas. La montaña se lo dijo cuando ya no estaban, pero no mientras las robaban. Su mente, en seguida, le dio la posibilidad que menos quería pensar, y el decirse que no era cierto, había sido la presa de sus emociones. Hasta que se dio cuenta, al día siguiente, que ella no estaba llegando muy tarde, sino que no iba a llegar.

Al principio, quiso ir a ver a Zeus y su "_madre" _para decirles y hacerles sentir su furia, pero terminó solo haciendo temblar la montaña, aunque tampoco tanto como desearía hacerlo. ¡Allá ellos! Habían jugado con él, robado en su casa... ¡Se merecían lo que esas armas le podían hacer, por haberle hecho algo tan vil!

Intentó trabajar, pero no pudo. Fue a tomarse un baño en las aguas termales, pasear. Nada sirvió. No había algo que pudiera quitarle el dolor. Porque en ese momento, al recordarla a ella, el enojo e indignación se habían convertido en dolor y una desesperación por su estupidez. Todo eso fue culpa de él. No podía entender como era posible que no se viera venir ese golpe.

Al tercer día sin ella, seguía en ese estado de inactividad, ni podía dormir. Quería hacer algo, pero al final, tiraba todo y lo dejaba por otra cosa que en segundos de iniciarla, le hacía perder la paciencia. No se soportaba a sí mismo, deseaba estar en otro cuerpo, otro lugar... ¡Fuera de eso!

Se había quedado sin ideas, o solo con dos ideas en la cabeza: Ir a donde todos ellos y descargar en gritos, temblores o fuego esa sensación molesta que no lo dejaba en paz. No lo iba a hacer porque de nada serviría, y solo complicaría las cosas. Además, para ese momento, ya debían saber que no solo habían sido irrespetuosos y maliciosos con él, sino idiotas por no haberle oído. La segunda idea, y la que menos aún haría, era ir a buscar a Aglaya y... ¡Nada! Porque seguía siendo un estúpido. Ella no le iba a decir que no tenía que ver en esa traición, era lo que él deseaba oír, pero si Aglaya lo decía, solo podía ser una mentira.

—¡Ay! ¡Tártaro! —oyó la voz que menos quería oír en ese momento.

—¡FUERA DE MI MONTAÑA! —bramó Hefesto, volviéndose hacia él.

El aire estaba tan caliente, que calinas iban del suelo al bajo techo por doquier, y Hermes había subido las piernas en el aire, como sentándose en él, porque se había quemado los pies.

—¡Por los dioses, Hefesto! ¡Esto está peor que una caldera!

—¡QUE TE VAYAS! —le bramó, y la montaña lo apoyó moviéndose a su alrededor, bramando un ruido bajo.

Pero Hermes no lo hizo.

—Te necesitamos, esto es...

—¡Váyanse al Tártaro todos! —le contestó de mal talante. Le dio la espalda y caminó hacia un pasillo.

—¡La guerra está fuera de control!

Hefesto siguió caminando, sin más. Hermes lo siguió en el aire, con una expresión más desesperada y le dijo, suplicante:

—Dinos como quitarles las armas, se van a morir, por favor.

—Tal vez es lo que se merecen por robarme.

—¡No nos dijiste que esas armas quitaban la energía del que la usaba para destruir todo a su paso, enemigo o amigo!

Hefesto se volvió hacia él, furioso:

—¿¡Ahora es mi culpa! ¿Quién las robó, en primer lugar! ¿¡Quién cree que hablo por hablar e hizo que ella me traicionara!

Ninguno de los dos se creía que había oído eso último. Hermes pareció estar a punto de escupirle en la cara, pero no lo hizo. Más bien casi sonrió, pero no lo hizo.

—Si nos ayudas, te llevaré donde ella para que te explique lo que pasó.

Hefesto iba a responderle que nunca más quería verla en su vida, pero... No pudo. Se maldijo a sí mismo por seguir siendo tan débil e idiota, y dijo:

—Si me traicionas... —un crepitar de fuego por todo ese lugar habló más que mil palabras de amenaza.

—Cumple tu palabra y yo cumpliré la mía.

No fue fácil hacerlo, pero Hefesto asintió. Antes de darse cuenta de otra cosa, supo que hacía frío y había viento. No sintió cuando se dio el cambio, pero estaba en un campo de guerra.

—Por aquí.

Hefesto lo siguió, aunque estaba más absorto en mirar alrededor. Estaba amaneciendo y con la luz, eran más visible la destrucción que el olor a quemado y el humo emanando por doquier ya presagiaban. Los cuerpos a medio carbonizar, las armas herrumbradas, hasta porosas, como si fueran muy antiguas; la tierra dividida en muy profundas grietas por aquí y allá, cuyos vértices eran unos cráteres totalmente quemados de casi dos metros de diámetro.

—¿Quién usó el rayo? —preguntó lo más neutral que pudo, aunque por dentro estaba horrorizado, indignado, enojado... Pero empezaba a estarlo más por sí mismo que por los que le habían robado. Jamás debió hacer esas armas...

—Zeus. El tridente lo usó Poseidón, y la lanza, Atenea. El rey se hizo cargo de este campamento, los demás se ven diferentes, pero con igual resultados en muertes. —Hermes negó, tratando de no mirar más que a la tienda donde los estaban esperando, lo único en pie en el lugar—. Tenías razón, esas armas en verdad son peligrosas... Pero al menos, le dimos un susto de muerte a los Mesopotámicos y ya no estamos en guerra.

Hefesto miró por primera vez desde que llegó hacia Hermes y, desanimado, comentó:

—Por ahora.

**-o-**

Aglaya se sentía mal. El dolor de cabeza la estaba matando, y esa constante sensación de que tenía algo por recordar o decir, como una idea que no terminaba de formarse, la tenía harta. Llevaba tres días así, y aunque sus hermanas, madre y sanador le insistieron en que solo necesitaba descanso, ella sabía que tenía que hacer algo más que eso.

—Aglaya, cariño, tranquila —le insistía Talía, que había estado día y noche con ella, dándole la medicina y tranquilizándola cuando insistía en que algo mal había en su mente, pacientemente—. Esto pasará. Toma el brebaje que te hará bien. Vas a ver que pronto todo volverá a ser como siempre.

Algo en eso último no le gustaba, pero no sabía por qué. Aún así, por insistencia de Talía, Aglaya tomaba el brebaje que le quitaba el dolor pero le daba sueño y le ponía la mente más difusa.

Por un instante, medio dormida ya, creyó oír a Eufrósine diciendo algo, y luego, a Talía subiendo el tono. Quiso decir que lo dejaran ya, pero estaba tan pesada por el sueño que ni podía hablar.

"_... derecho a esconderla!". _Decía Eufrósine, y Aglaya solo se extrañó del tono. Eufrósine nunca, casi que nunca se enojaba.

"_¡No la estoy escondiendo, deja ya...!" _Aglaya no supo qué siguió, porque cayó totalmente dormida.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, el dolor de cabeza la hizo mantener cerrados los ojos. Por experiencia sabía que era peor si los abría. Sintió como alguien se movió a su lado, y susurró:

—¿Talía? ¿Tienes del brebaje?

La respuesta no fue como se la esperó. La otra hermana era la que estaba a la par de ella. Los gritos animados que dio a alguien ("¡_Ya despertó, ya despertó, ven!"_)_, _la hicieron dar un gemido y cerrar más los ojos por una punzada del dolor de cabeza. Sintió como le acariciaban el cabello y a su hermana susurrándole al oído:

—Lo siento, Agly, lo siento... —pudo sentir la risa y la felicidad en lo siguiente que dijo—: Te traje una visita.

Aglaya iba a replicarle que no estaba en las mejores condiciones para una visita, pero en ese momento, una voz baja y nerviosa, dijo:

—Hola, Aglaya.

La Cárite no lograba recordarla, pero algo había en esa voz que la impulsó a abrir los ojos, aunque eso le hiciera punzar la cabeza y sentir nauseas. La sensación de que estaba a punto de recordar algo muy importante la había invadido en seguida, y sabía que la persona que tenía esa voz le diría todas las respuestas.

Movió la cabeza a un lado, y vio el vestido de su hermana, en pie, llevando a alguien a la silla. El hombre, que era robusto y cuya ropa se veía quemada en algunos lugares, su piel muy enrojecida y sudada, se sentó a la silla. Aglaya tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo en subir la cabeza para verlo. Y se sintió sonreír antes de saber que lo hacía. Los dos se miraron al rostro, tranquilos, felices. Aglaya sintió como que la mirada brillante y cariñosa de los ojos oscuros del otro, o su presencia, le habían quitado el no saber de su mente y, con eso, mucho del dolor se había ido.

Eufrósine le puso dos almohadas más bajo la cabeza, y la ayudó a subir un poco para estar medio sentada. Él se pasaba la mano por el cabello desgreñado, nerviosamente, mientras Aglaya le daba las gracias a su hermana y ésta le dijo, feliz, que los dejaba solos para que pudieran conversar.

Finalmente, la Cárite fijó la mirada de nuevo en él y sonrió, solo por tenerlo ahí. Luego, pudo ver en qué condiciones estaba.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Hefesto se miró los brazos y el pecho, como si no se hubiera dado cuenta hasta ese momento que tenía marcas de quemado en las telas y manchas rojizas o café en la piel. Pero se encogió de hombros, quitándole importancia:

—Estaba ayudando en algo a los doce grandes.

Aglaya acercó una mano hacia él, y le acarició el brazo suavemente. Hefesto se puso tenso, pero ella sabía que no era por dolor, si no por timidez.

—¿Estás bien? —insistió.

Él la miró, sorprendido primero, y luego sonriente.

—Sí, todo salió bien.

Aglaya asintió, movió más la mano para llevar sus dedos a la palma de él. Cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza más en la almohada. Le dolía menos la cabeza, pero aún no estaba del todo bien.

—He estado enferma desde hace unos días, lo siento.

Sintió como él cerró un poco la mano sobre la suya y no abrió los ojos, pero sonrió solo un poco. Silencio, y luego, él dijo como para comentar algo:

—Hermes me dijo.

—¿Sabes por qué?

—Si no te importa, prefiero que no lo sepas hasta que estés mejor.

Aglaya iba a insistir, pero prefirió no hacerlo. Se extrañaba de que se sintiera tan tranquila y en confianza con alguien que solo había visto en una celebración hacía tiempo, pero por alguna razón, no lo ponía en duda. Él era lo que se le había estado escampado de la mente y cuya ausencia la había enfermado, solo eso necesitaba saber. Eso, y que Hefesto no soltó su mano ni se fue de ahí mientras tuvo su sueño reparador.


End file.
